Katekyo Hitman Reborn Challenges!
by WithKufufuAndKamikorosu
Summary: These are some story ideas and challenges that I would like to see done but don't have the patience to do myself. Feel free to check them out. PM me if you decide you want to do one.
1. Best Friends with a Demon Perfect

**Best Friends with the Demon Perfect**

I know the idea for this one has been done before too, but (again) not in the way that I'd like to see.

1. Tsuna and Hibari become close friends when the two are young (at least 5 years before start of cannon)

2. NO TWINS. (Haha, all the 'Tsuna becomes friends with Hibari' fanfics I've seen have been twin fics. and while I don't claim to have seen every fanfic out there, It's a tad annoying after the 20th or so time. So no twins. Please.)

3. Reborn must arrive at some point or another. You have to get to the point where Tsuna becomes Vongola Decimo. No staying in childhood years.

Beyond that, everything is up to you. xD feel free to go the yaoi route too if you want. I don't care.


	2. Class Trip To Italy (Not Crack!)

**Class Trip to Italy**

I know, I know. It's been done waaaay to many times before. But wait! You don't know the details yet. Most (If not all) of the class trip to Italy ones out there are crack fics. I want to see if someone can manage to write a serious one where it isn't just chaos everywhere. The requirements? Here they are!

1. Come up with a reason for the trip other than "Reborn decided to be Reborn" That means you can't have it so that reborn just wants the class to join the mafia. You can't have it be that Reborn decided to torture Tsuna so that he has to hide his secret. No Tiemoto wanted to meet his grandson's classmates either, but that can he a side reason.

2. Tsuna and co must know Italian. (not the class. just the guardians)

3. Something has to happen so that the class finds out about the mafia. Make it Violent.

Other than that, everything is up to you! You can have this take place at any time during the storyline so long as it's after the future arc. I really do hope that you take this one up.


	3. Raised By Fon (or other Arcobaleno)

**Raised by Fon**

I haven't seen this one anywhere. I've seen some Tsuna is raised by the Arcobaleno. And I've seen Tsuna is raised by Reborn. But never him being raised by any of the other arcobaleno.

The basic idea for this is that Tsuna looses his parents because of one reason or another and end up in the care of Fon, the storm arcobaleno.

1. Have Nana die. Iemitsu can live, but he can't know about Nana's and Tsuna's disappearance.

2. Tsuna must be toddler-ish age when Fon gets him. Only 3 or 4 years old. 5 at most.

3. Tsuna must pick up at least some of Fon's martial arts skills.

4. Tsuna must eventually be found and chosen to be vongola Decimo

OTHER VARIATIONS:

You can have tsuna be raised by any of the arcobaleno. haha, I'd like to see how Tsuna would turn out if someone like Verde raised him. Follow the same rules as before, just replace the "Tsuna gets some of Fon's martial arts skills" with "Tsuna gets some of what ever skill that arcobaleno happens to specialize in" Good luck!


	4. Reincarnated into the past

**Reincarnated into the Past**

This is an idea I've considered taking up for myself, but I haven't because of various issues. Basically the jist of it is that Tsuna dies and gets reborn as Giotto! This is one that I haven't seen anywhere, and while I _have_ seen Giotto reborn as Tsuna fanfics, I've never once seen the reverse! I personally think it's a neat idea and would like to see it done.

1. Tsuna must be reborn as Giotto (Duh) but none of the other guardians can be reincarnated into the first gen guardians. Only Tsuna.

2. Tsuna can _not_ automaticly be a super amazing fighter! He has to relearn everything. While he has his memories as Tsuna, he doesn't have Reborn there to toughen him up so everything must take much longer.

Other than that, do whatever you want with it! You can even make it AU. Like Tsuna gets reborn as Giotto in an alternate dimension or something so he can freely mess with events and stuff. I don't know, just have fun with it!


End file.
